Ponds and Knives
by shirayuuki-sama
Summary: College!AU. Meet Bel and Fran. Two different people with different personalities, attitude, nationality, likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite food, devotion, tone of voice, age and many more. How did they ended up in the same house? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Hello… so.. the setting is in college…. Yeah… because highschool is just too mainstream.

**May contain some grammatical mistakes and spelling errors.**

**Contains Out of Character-ness, please pardon the foolishness.**

Haha… the title is just random… Because I really can't think of a title.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X DarkDestroyer X x**

_Prologue_

* * *

**Fran's Life**

A young, fair, beautiful and sea-foam haired young lady was standing in front of a fancy restaurant; her features glowing and standing out despite the fact that the streets were so dark. She was looking at her wrist watch from time to time as if waiting for someone. Suddenly, a tough looking man with a bad boy aura approached her.

"Yo, Oujo-chan~ wanna grab some drink?" asked the man as he snickered; the smell of his strong Axe perfume flowing with the wind.

The beautiful young lady turned towards the voice and her eyes began to widen. Not because of fear, but because of admiration. This beautiful young lady has weird fetishes among bad and tough looking guys.

"A-ah, sure." Answered the young lady; smiling kindly and blushing a little. This bad boy here triggers her attention.

"Oh, you're not a native Japanese, right?" the tough-looking man asked.

"Un*, I'm French. You? you're not a native Japanese too, right? Your accent is different." The young lady said; smiling a smile that can melt even the hardest hearts.

"Haha, you really have sharp ears. I'm half american. Come on, let's go." The tough man laughed as he turned on his heels and began to walk away.

The young lady smiled before she followed behind him towards a random bar.

And this is when their relationship starts…

Their relationship was not easy. Despite their endless love for each other; the young lady's parents have to bitch around. They forced the two young lovers to separate, but their love was just too strong.  
And the young lady's fetish for bad boys was also too strong.

Therefore, despite the difficulties, they managed to marry each other.

And then, a child named Fran was born….

He was a boy and all of his features were from his mother, the only inheritance he got was his father's gender. But the strangest among his features were the inverted triangle markings under his eyes. No one knows where it came from. Maybe a birthmark?

Everything was going smooth, the young lady's parents accepted the baby.  
And also the father, though reluctantly. They became a one big happy family.

But his father, being the leader of the biggest Yakuza* in Japan, knows nothing in taking care of a child.

"A-ahh…" droned a four-month old Fran; looking up at his father as he pointed a man that was throwing his baby up.

"Huh? You want to do that, Fran?" asked his father; his voice scary as a demon but his baby didn't even shiver. Fran's teal eyes gleamed with interest as he nodded his head playfully.

"Haha…." His father laughed; a laugh that was similar to a devil's as he ruffled Fran's soft, teal hair. He lifted Fran up and walked towards the center of the park.

Fran smiled and waved his arms playfully; urging his father to toss him up.

"Yosh…" His father murmured before he angled himself and Fran. "UPSY DAISY!" he shouted before with all of his strength, threw Fran up into the sky. Fran's small figure immediately disappeared as he reached 130 meters above the ground.

"Haha… Man, that was fun." His oblivious father said; laughing before he placed his hands on his nape. He then walked towards a nearby bench and sighed; thinking how happy he was with his child.

But a sudden thought crosses his mind and his eyes widened. "Shit. That's over 120 meters. And that kills people!" He shouted as he pulled his dyed hair in frustration. Suddenly, Fran's laughter echoed through the air and he immediately ran towards it.

"EXCUSE ME!" He shouted; gaining the attention of the mothers strolling around the park. He ran as fast as his aging limbs can. Fran was still giggling; completely oblivious that if he reached the ground, his four-month and twenty days life will officially end.

But luckily, his father catches him in time. "Whew… A close call." His father mumbled as he panted. All of the people, mostly mothers, looked at him as if he was an unknown species.

After two years, Fran immediately showed a great potential. A very much, much great potential.

"Wah! He's only two and he can do factoring?! Wow!" His grandmother clasped her hands together as she smiled happily.

Indeed, a very great potential.

During Fran's seventh birthday, no one was there but his mother. Since his grandparents were too old and his father have fights regarding owning a certain Kanto, that's why there were only the two of them. It was not lonely or happy, just a normal mother and son dinner in a very fancy restaurant.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, may I take your orders?" the waiter asked politely; smiling.

Fran's head turned towards from the book that he was reading to the waiter that was waiting. He opened his small mouth and inhaled. "I wish to devour the UNBORN!" he said before he returned in reading his book.

"Wha-?" The waiter was about to ask but Fran's mother beat him to it. "Eggs, he wanted eggs." His mother stated before she stated her order.

A very great potential.

During middle school, Fran decided to show no emotion, because it made him cooler and not like a girl. When he was in elementary, he smiled once, ONCE. And he almost got raped. And now, he shows no emotion, afraid that if he'll do, he will lose his virginity and innocence, not like he didn't know such things.

Therefore, his thug of a father trained him…

"Papa, Kyousuke took my PSP!" Fran said to his father; tugging the hem of his father's shirt with his little fist.

His father sighed as he kneeled down to be eye to eye with his son. "Fran, you need to be a man and fight them." He said before he ruffled his son's soft teal hair.

Fran's gaze turned to the side and then back at his father. He then nodded his head before he ran towards the street. "Watch my fight, papa." Fran said as he looked over his shoulder; an aura of manliness emitting from him.

His father smiled; thinking of how manly his son is. Despite his girly appearance, he sure is a true man inside. He followed Fran towards his destination.

It took five minutes and 12 seconds for Fran to finish off five upperclassmen and four classmates of his; which is great for a first-timer.

"Nice job, Fran." His father complimented as he again, ruffled Fran's hair. Fran smiled at his father; his cute appearance and aura never-changing despite the fact that he was covered in bruises.

And that was when Fran's to-be-a-delinquent training has started.

His trainings did not affect his grades. Besides, during high school, Fran accelerated in all of his subjects that even the teacher cannot solve his questions. That's why he graduated from high school at the age of 14.

After Fran graduated, he dedicated three years of his life in his grand parent's business. In short, he became the president of one of the biggest company in Asia at the age of 14 and he retreated at the age of 17.

After that, Fran got bored and decided to challenge his self more. Therefore, he decided to study a five-year course in Vongola University as physical therapist and also, he decided to live alone.

He found a great house. It was great, indeed.

But one thing Fran hates.

He was not alone. There were two of them occupying the house.

And Fran hates it…

He really does…

But he just shrugged it off and hoped that his house-mate will not bitch around.

He really does hope…

* * *

**Belphegor's Life**

The marriage of Belphegor's mother and father was not that hard. No one objects, no one complains. Try to complain and your corpse will never be found, even by Conan. It was a smooth marriage, they love each other, they marry each other. That's just it.

Of course, there were some conflicts in any relationships. No relationship is perfect.

That's why when Belphegor was born…

"No! He has my eyes! Look at my iris! It's blue!" shouted his father at his mother; pointing towards the confused icy blue eyes of Belphegor.

"I don't care! He has my nose! His nose is very pointy and perfect!" shouted his mother to his father; pointing towards the small, slightly pointed nose of Belphegor.

"He has the color of my hair! It's blonde!" his father said as he pointed at his own hair and at Belphegor's almost growing hair.

"Italian blood is stronger than British blood!" his mother argued.

"So what? You're half-Japanese." his father reasoned; looking at his mother with a mocking grin.

"You're half too and I don't care! He has my brains for sure!" his mother shouted; putting her hands on his waist.

"That's why you're brainless!" his father shouted; doing the same action of her wife.

"Fucktard…" his mother murmured before she launched at her beloved husband.

"You fucking ogre, get off me!" his father said, pulling his beloved wife away from him.

Yes, some arguments…

_One year later…_

His father and him were alone in their room; his father entertaining him and he laughing at his father.

"Come on, baby. Say 'fuck'" his father said; urging Belphegor to copy him.

"…" Belphegor went silent; looking at his father with confused eyes.

"come on, say 'fuck'" his father ordered; slightly giggling from his ridiculous idea.

Suddenly, the door opened and caught his father off guard.

"Ahaha… say 'daddy'" his father tried to cover his sin.

"Oh, seems you're having fun with your son." His mother said; smiling brightly.

"ahahaha…" his father laughed nervously.

"Let me teach him too.." his mother said before she walked over her husband and son. "Come on, say 'Mommy'" she ordered; smiling.

"Fuck." Belphegor said; smiling widely.

"What?" his mother asked; confusion and slight anger painted on her face.

"Fuck!" Belphegor repeated; giggling after.

"What the-?! Who the hell taught you that?!" his mother asked loudly; making his husband lose all of his blood.

"Daddy!" Belphegor happily shouted.

"You goddamn troll!" his father shouted at Belphegor as he prepared to run away.

"You're the one who is a troll! Come back here, mother fucker!" his mother shouted as he chased his beloved husband around the house.

A one big happy family, indeed.

When Belphegor was in kindergarten and elementary school, he was a very lively and happy child.

After one incident during his middle school

"Die! Die! Ushishishi…" Belphegor shouted as he slashed the man in front of him; he was in bliss.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing his mother and father.

"Ah, Bel, don't play that!" his father shouted as he ran towards the young boy.

"Ah! Bel, GTA is all about violence, stop playing it!" his mother warned; walking towards her son.

"No, I'll tell you, it lets me know the world." Belphegor reasoned; nervousness and eagerness present in his voice.

"Then show us how you play it." His father challenged him. Then, both of his parents took a few steps away from their son.

Belphegor nodded and played the game. What he did was the most unbelievable thing a GTA player will do; not killing people, obeying the rules, following the traffic light and not to carnap. His parents looked at each other and smiled; knowing well that their son has not been developed into a raging gamer.

"Okay son, we trust you." His father said as he ruffled Bel's hair. They left the room; being proud of their only son.

After his parents were entirely gone, Belphegor laughed. A high-pitched laugh that resembles a devil.

"Ushishishi! I lied!" he shouted before he got back to the game and proceeded on killing all the civilians.

A very serious incident, indeed…

And that was the reason why Belphegor gained his insanity.

In high school, Belphegor suddenly gained interests in knives. Why? Their teacher asked them to do props during their Drama activity, though Belphegor didn't know why he was in this subject.

They were making props and he was assigned into making the knives, the plastic knives. And randomly, he has taken interest in them.

That was when he invested his one-year allowance into buying pocket knives.

He used it. Not to kill people but to kill insects. He hated insects, specifically flies.

He believed that flies were the dumbest living creature in this earth. They managed to get in such a tiny hole but they can't get out in a gay-ass big hole.

He really despised them.

Even now that he was going to college, he still despised the flies. Well, everyone hates those.

He was excited in going to college, he didn't even know why. He was just excited.

Maybe because he was living alone? No, it's not that. He was not living alone. Some peasant just wanted to watch the world burn and live in the same house with him.

He really hated the idea of some mammal that carried some unidentified insect will have the same air, same water and same electricity bill with him.

He really does hate it.

But he has no choice since the other choices were far more worse. Worse because he had to live in a dorm in which more peasants have to breath the same air with him. That's why he chose this.

He hoped that this peasant will not be an annoying one.

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

So, how was it? Kind of scattered? Haha… but the next chapter will be published!

This is kind of short but… well… never mind.

*Yakuza is like gangster? Delinquent, thugs or some sort of yeah... Yahoo it. hahaha.

*un is a polite way of saying 'yes'

Uhm, in case you don't know, GTA stands for Grand Theft Auto.

Please Review!  
And you know why I got the idea of Fran not being weak? Well, I've come to a certain fiction and saw "blab la blab la blab la… Fran is not WEAK! I LOVE FRAN!" so I thought "Oh yeah, Fran is really weak in all of the stories out there… why not make him strong?" so I decided it….

Anyway, please review. Thanks….


	2. Housemates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Contains Out of Character-ness, Please pardon the foolishness.**

**May have some grammatical mistakes and spelling errors.**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X DestroyeR X x**

_Chapter One: Housemates._

* * *

Fran hated morning people.

Or mornings.

_Or people._

It was just his usual morning; eating breakfast, listening to his old man's blabbing and to his mother's squealing. Nothing much changed. Except to one horrible fact.

A deadly, horrible one fact.

This is the day that he would be living 'alone'.

_With a stranger_.

"Oh, Fran-kun, isn't this day you'll be living alone?" His father asked; smiling a little.

"Oh, that's right? Aren't you excited?" His mother agreed; clasping her hands together as he faced Fran with gleaming eyes.

"Absolutely not." Fran answered; his eyes glaring at the pitiful chocolate chip pancakes in front of him.

"Eh? Why is that?" His mother asked; completely worried.

"Yeah, you're the one who decided that you should be living alone. Are you, perhaps, sad because you will live alone?" His father reasoned before he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

Fran sighed and pushed his plates a little away from him; indicating that he has lost his appetite. "Actually, it's the opposite. I'm not living alone." He said before he stood up. "Excuse me."

"Eh? You don't want your pancakes?" his mother asked; sadness, confusion and anger appearing in her voice. How could anyone dare not to finish her world-class and delicious pancakes?

"It's not that. I'm late for school." Fran said as he pointed to the grandfather clock nearby. He then picked up his bag and started to walk away.

"Wait, Fran." His father stopped him. "Do you know who he or she is?" He asked.

Fran raised an eyebrow at that. "Sorry, no idea." He said as he started to walk again.

"Fran, you need to be careful. This world is full of many wild wolves. Always use protection. If you know what I mean." His father said; looking at Fran with a smudgy look.

Fran chocked with a miraculously unknowingly reason. What the heck was his father thinking? Yes, he does know that he could attract both boys and girls because of his cool demeanour and girly features, but… why the heck would his father think of him having a sexual intercourse with a random stranger that would be in the same house with him?

Fran shook his head to cool his head off and headed towards the door. "I'm going…"

This is going to be a hard and long day….

* * *

"Bel-kun, do you want some steak?" Belphegor's mother offered.

"No." Belphegor answered.

"Why? Everybody loves steas!" His mother cooed; pouting a little.

"Oh, you're a _no-good._ Bel-kun, you want fettuccine?" His father offered; holding up the fettuccine pasta.

"No." Belphegor answered; looking away a little.

"Why? I cooked it for you! That's _not nice._" his father shouted dramatically as if something terrible, for example world war III, has happened.

"Ahh… I don't want it."Belphegor said; resting his hands on his chin.

"Why?! Are you sick?" his mother asked worriedly.

"Are you sick? Ehh?! Ehh?! Let me make you some soup!" his father said before he stood up readily.

Belphegor growled and grabbed his father by the arm. "Stop..." he mumbled; his voice low, scary and maybe legitimately angry.

"huh?" his father droned out; looking at Belphegor with confused eyes.

Belphegor stood up and inhaled and with all his power; he shouted. "Fuck this shit! Are you trying to kill me by stuffing all this shit into my stomach?!" His slammed his fists on the table; making all the various dishes jump from the force. He panted before he turned on his heels and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going, I'll be late." and head towards the door, opening it then walking outside.

This is going to be a tiring day…

* * *

The Vongola University was actually an extravagant school; complete facilities and shits that approves that it was well-managed school. Too anime-like in Fran's dictionary. But how could he complain? He _is_ from an anime.

Fran headed towards his class and what he saw there was chaos.

No, chaos was not enough.

_Japanese LRT_-like is the right word.

Students were scattered, papers were scattered, ball pens were scattered and most importantly, weapons were scattered.

Wait… weapons?

_What in the motherfucking butt-sniffing hell?_

This class is absolutely not normally.

Absolutely and scientifically proven not normal.

Fran just sighed and took the nearest empty seat to him which was surrounded by a few, beyond normal students.

"Ew. What the heck are you doing?! Don't seat near to me! Who the hell are you?" A silver-haired man shouted as he stood up as if asking for a fight.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, calm down." The too-happy-to-be normal man said; smiling brightly.

"G-gokudera-kun. Please calm down." A Son Goku haired boy said; a nervous smile plastered on his girly face.

"Hmph." The silverette scoffed before he disrespectfully sat back on his seat.

"Ahahaha. Sorry about that. By the way, what's your name?" the too-happy to be normal guy asked; smiling brightly like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah-ahno, you're younger than everyone here, right?" the Son Goku-haired male asked; nervousness and inquisitiveness wrapped in his tone.

"…" Fran, being a stubborn brat, refused to answer. He just felt like to be a snob today.

And that certain action ticked off a certain silverette. How could this random green-haired stranger not answer the Tenth's questions?

"Oi, are you deaf? What's your name?" The silverette asked; glaring at Fran.

Fran turned his head lazily at the silverette's direction and then gave him a lazy, bored and expressionless look. "You know, it's a common etiquette that you should introduce yourself first before asking for others." Fran informed with an expressionless voice and face which earned him two nervous laughs and one low and angry "Smart-ass…"

"Ahahaha. That's right. I'm Yamamoto." said the happy man now known as Yamamoto as he scratched the back of his head.

"T-tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." The Son Goku haired guy now known as Tsuna introduced; fidgeting and stuttering for an unknown reason.

Fran nodded in recognition before all of them turned their attention to a certain silver-haired man; who shivered at the attention he was receiving.

Tsuna laughed nervously before he tapped the shoulder of the man in front of him. "G-gokudera-kun, introduce yourself." He said; nervously like he has some neurological disorder.

"Ahaha, that's right Gokudera." Yamamoto agreed; smiling brightly as if he wasn't receiving a death-glare from the person he was speaking to.

"Tch. Shut up, baseball freak." Gokudera growled before he looked nervously at Tsuna; who was looking at him expectantly. He clicked his tongue before he faced Fran; who was looking rather looking lazily at him. "..For the sake of the Tenth…"

'What the heck is with that nickname?' Fran thought; finding the nickname rather weird but shrugged it off as the man that was looking at him spoke.

"Gokudera Hayato…" he mumbled as he glared at Fran. "Nice to meet you…*"

Fran's eyes narrowed at the greeting he received. "It's Fran…" he mumbled; his eyes still narrowed.

"Ahaha, nice to meet you, Fran." Yamamoto greeted as he smiled. Seriously, doesn't his jaw bone ever get tired?

"N-nice to meet you…" Tsuna greeted; nodding slightly and nervously.

"Nice to meet you too." Fran greeted; nodding in recognition.

"Tch." Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance; nobody knows why.

"Ah, Fran, aren't you younger than the rest of us? What's your age?" Tsuna asked; inquisitiveness and a pint of nervousness wrapped in his girly voice. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he nervous?

"Yes, I am sevente-…" Fran answered but was cut short when the door was brutally slammed open; earning the attention of the group. What stood there was a tall, lean, disastrous, scary, no eyes, ugly, freak, psychopath, eerie blond guy.

Suddenly, the blond guy turned his attention to Fran before he smiled widely that was so wide to be true. The guy seemed to be annoyed. _Why?_

Oh, he voiced his thoughts out.

_Damn…_

The blonde then strode towards Fran; looming over the younger boy.

"What did you say, kid?" The blond said threateningly like some badass guy.

Fran looked up at the man. "I sad you're a tall, lean, disaster-offgghmmmhhhggg..ohgg…." Fran said but was muffled as the blonde covered his mouth.

"Shut it or I might slice your throat." The blonde guy warned.

But Fran seems to be trying to be cool. "youshffghhmmmhh…" He tried to reason out that he was asking him what he just said but it seems so hard to talk if there's a hand over your mouth.

"I said shut up." The blonde growled in annoyance as his blood pressure rose.

Fran was looking reluctant at first but nodded as the blonde squeezed his cheeks. He didn't want to be reported on his first day.

"Shishi. Good. By the way, you should always obey me because I'm Belphegor, a prince." smiled widely that can beat the smile of Joker as he spat out his introduction. He then let his hand slide down to let Fran praise him. "And, I can clearly see you are at least four years younger than me. Call me senpai. Shishishi."

Fran just stared at him; doing nothing but converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. And that ticked off the blond. He grabbed Fran's collar and pulled him closer just to threaten him and look like a bully.

That certain action earned him two "Ah" and one "Hiieee!"

"Bel-senpai, you're trying so hard to be a badass. Stop it, you don't look cool, you just look like a paedophile." Fran said monotonously; no fear, anger or eagerness showing in his voice and face.

"You disrespectful kid, what's your name?" Bel asked; annoyed as he tightened his grip on Fran's collar

"It's… Fran… And will you stop calling me a kid?" Fran answered as Belphegor let go of him; harshly. Fran then fixed his clothes as he again, stared at the man in front of him.

"What a girly name, kid. And, no way, you're a kid that's why I'll call you a kid," Belphegor's smile widened; threatening to split his face into two equal pieces.

"Fucking made sense…" Fran mumbled; irritation growing on his usually cool demeanour. Belphegor heard it but shrugged it off. "Shishi, I'll let you go for that. Since I'm a grown up adult, I will let a kid's comment go." Belphegor said as he ruffled Fran's hair.

Fran ignored the action because he was used to it. Why does everyone liked to ruffle his hair and pet him?! What is he, a dog?

Belphegor then turned on his heels and settled down on the seat next to Fran's. Fran then stood up; causing everyone near him to look up at him. He then looked at Belphegor. "Ew. What are you doing? Don't seat near to me. Who the hell are you?" Fran said monotonously as he imitated Gokudera's pose before.

"What the hell?" Belphegor was confused.

"Oi, are you mocking me, freak?!" Gokudera growled as he stood up; looming Fran over. Fran then cursed genetics at his height problem.

"No." Fran answered immediately. He then faced Belphegor. "Senpai, please do not seat near me." Fran said; face void of all emotions and voice filled with emptiness.

"No way. I seat where I want because I am a prince." Belphegor reasoned out; smiling widely again.

"Oh, senpai. You forgot your 'Ushishishishi~'" Fran reminded Belphegor. "Ah, now that I think of it, if it was translated in English… your laugh would be 'U death death death death ~"

"Mind your own laugh, kid." Belphegor hissed. Seriously, what's up with this kid? No one has ever made fun or translated his laugh.

"Fine…" Fran seated down and was followed by Gokudera who sat down angrily for an unknown and un-understandable reason.

Then, the teacher walked in and a boring class was started; so boring that the author decided not to write it.

* * *

After 3 hours of boring class; the bell has finally decided to ring. Seriously, one subject for 3 hours?! What a massive punishment for your aching butt.

Fran yawned as he stood up and stretched; like what almost all of the students did.

Suddenly, the professor approached Belphegor and talked about something Fran didn't care about. But he soon cared about it when Belphegor grinned and looked at him.

"Shishi… Looks like I'll be your baby-sitter for now-…" Belphegor was cut off when the professor talked to Gokudera.

"Gokudera-san, please accompany Fran-san too…" The professor requested.

"Why in the hell would I?!" Gokudera complained; his face filled with anger.

The teacher grinned and whispered something inaudible to others to Gokudera. Maybe something… weird? The weird face that Gokudera made when the professor pulled away proved the point.

"I-I understand… Just please… don't…" Gokudera pleaded with all his might.

"It's good that you understand." The professor then smiled like he was in control of the situation.

After the professor walked away from them, Gokudera mumbles something like "Stupid old fag…"

Belphegor then walked towards the silverette and tapped his shoulders. "That kid is within your hands…. Shishi." He said as he pointed at Fran.

"W-what?! Why the fu-" Gokudera growled but was cut off by Belphegor. "Shishi… I know that 'thing'." And by the mention of the 'thing', Gokudera's face made some acrobatics again. What was this thing?

"D-damn… all of you…" Gokudera glared at Belphegor then looked at Fran and sighed. Why was he going to baby-sit this green brat? "F-fine… just don't tell it to _anybody_." Gokudera emphasized the word 'anybody' for it to go through that thick and massive skull of the blond.

"Deal." Belphegor then grinned widely as he walked over to Fran. "See you later, kid." He then ruffled Fran's hair.

Fran just stared at him; inwardly cursing his height and their height. But his thoughts were interrupted when Gokudera gripped his shoulder hardly, so hard that his eyes slightly squeezed.

"Come on, Brat… Let's go to the cafeteria… I'm hungry" Gokudera said angrily as he glared down at Fran.

Fran just looked at him and nodded; secretly hoping that this certain man would _stop_ gripping his shoulders.

Then, they just walked out of the room, leaving the two people that were sleeping soundlessly.

* * *

The cafeteria was good, nice and clean. No problem, no chaos and no other shits that could ruin the eating of someone. It was quite peaceful.

But it is not, according to Fran.

That's because it is _not _peaceful when a certain eating silverette was trying to kill or burn you with the use of their eyes.

This was _not_ peaceful.

Fran cleared his throat. "Gokudera, if you want to kill me, please do it more discreetly." Fran suggested as he looked at the glaring silverette in front of him.

"Che. I'm not an assassin." Gokudera then changed his gaze. "Anyway, finish what you're stuffing in your mouth, let's go outside."

"Why?" Fran question as he took a very small bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Agh, can't you eat faster?!" Gokudera growled. "And, I can't smoke here."

"Why are you taking me also?" Fran questioned; tilting his head to the side as he again, took a small bite in his sandwich.

"Agh! Eat faster! Eat like a man, dammit!" Gokudera growled. "And I can't leave you alone! You might get lost since you are so small."

That angered Fran, so angry that he managed to glare at Gokudera and throw a used napkin at his face. Gokudera growled at that. "Agh! Just finish that! Pronto!"

Fran looked over his side; trying to calm his self as he took a bigger bite of his sandwich.

After Fran finished, they walked outside and Gokudera immediately lit up his cigarette.

* * *

Fran covered his nose at the disgusting smell of the cigarette. Damn, a second-hand smoker is far more prone to lung cancer!

Gokudera then noticed it and threw his cigarette away; stepping on it to kill the fire. "Are you that health conscious?" He then raised his eyebrow.

Fran stopped covering his nose as the smell was slightly gone. "Yes… And, why do you smoke?"

"I don't know too, it's addicting. Once you started it's hard to stop." Gokudera informed as he looked at the dim sky.

"Like sex?" Fran suggested; not caring about what he just said.

Gokudera's head snapped at the greenette's answer. "What the… I thought you're innocent!"

"Anybody does…" Fran mumbled. Seriously, how would he not know of these things when he was considered a genius?

Gokudera sighed as he laughed slightly. "You're one interesting kid, huh?" He then patted Fran's head.

Fran looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Haha, nothing… You just really looked innocent…" Gokudera smiled slightly. "Hey, how about be my younger brother?"

Fran narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Gokudera sighed slightly. "Yes, that's too fast… how about be my apprentice?" Gokudera suggested.

Fran made a thinking noise as he nodded his head slightly. "Whatever…"

"Yosh, from now on you'll be my apprentice!" Gokudera announced as he slung an arm on Fran's shoulder.

No, tried to.

If it wasn't of his heart making a weird, confusing beat.

Gokudera's eyes widened at that. He never felt this way before… does he have some heart malfunctions or his abused lungs were also abusing his now weird heart?

He could control it until; Fran spoke and caught him off guard. "What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Gokudera looked anywhere but Fran and scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing… Let's just go quickly inside before we catch cold."

Fran stared at him before nodding.

And then, they walked inside the university with Gokudera feeling something inside his stomach that his stomach acids failed to destroy.

'_Maybe I should really stop smoking…'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

* * *

When they got in the university, they've pretty much got into a small, beyond normal conversation about some stuff normal people would not talk about. Nothing much, they've really enjoyed each other's company, though they won't admit it.

"No, I'm still a Marauder." Gokudera said; sighing.

"That's pretty cool. By the way, who's your favourite?" Fran asked.

"Uh… I think… Paul?" Gokudera said; slightly unsure.

"Oh, I prefer Steve too…" Fran suggested.

"Oh, the boxer… I like him too…" Gokudera said as he smiled.

They were just talking like normal people. Until, they bumped into a sudden group consisting of a raven haired man with many scars, a very girly man, a man that cannot be described by words and a certain long-haired man.

"Ah, Captain Squalo!" Fran blurted out; recognizing the long-haired man in front of them.

That certain man snapped his head to Fran and he made a shocked noise. "What the hell are you doing here, you little scum?!"

Fran sighed. "Captain, don't be like that… Even though you love me so much before." Fran said before he tried to suppress a smirk.

Squalo blushed from embarrassment, anger and frustration. "T-that's not it! You damned brat! I was just helping you because you were an underclassmen!" Squalo shouted.

Suddenly, the angry looking raven-haired man spoke. "Trash, it is a world of mysterious thing, a world of cruelty and a world of complicated-ness… I have nothing against the relationship of the two of you, _paedophile trash_."

Squalo snapped his attention to the raven-haired male. "Voi, Xanxus, what the fuck?! Are you seriously thinking that I would have a relationship with a person that is 5 years younger than me?! And it's _Fran_ we're talking about!" Squalo growled before he panted from lacking of spaces in his ranting.

That seemed to catch the attention of Xanxus. His eyes widened as if he has just woken up from a horrible dream. "That _'trash'_?" he asked; emphasizing the word 'trash'

"Yes!" Squalo confirmed as he pointed at Fran.

Before Xanxus could react, the flamboyant male squealed. "Fran-chan?! Where? Ahhh~! Fran-chan!" he them immediately leaped towards the younger male who backed away a little.

"Wah~! You've grown so much~!" Lussuria squealed; hugging Fran tightly.

Fran looked at Xanxus as if asking for help, but unfortunately and horribly ignored. He then looked over at Squalo and gained the same treatment. He looked over at Gokudera, but only received a "Good luck" and a pity look from the guy. And last but not the least; he looked over at the man who was completely forgotten. The man looked over at Fran and snorted, a small grin lingering on that man's lips.

'_Damn all of you, humans…'_ Fran cursed mentally as he glared at the people who was looking anywhere but him.

Suddenly and thankfully, he was released from the hug after what seemed like hours. He inhaled all of the oxygen he could as he grabbed Gokudera by the arm and ran as fast as he could before anyone could flood him with questions, complaints and more questions.

* * *

They panted like they just had an Olympic battle.

After Gokudera gained his breath, he asked Fran. "Who the hell are they?"

Fran looked at him with an emotionless face; the tiredness from the run was not shown in his face. "They are my seniors."

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Of course, I am your senior too. What I mean is what your relationship with them is?!"

Fran looked over to the side. "They're my seniors." He answered monotonously.

Gokudera felt his frustration well up. "I know that already! What your relationship with them beside that is what I am asking!"

Fran made a realization sound before he spoke. "The long haired one was the captain and the vice president, the angry one was the club president, and the gay one was the manager… hmmm, did I forgot someone…? Oh, the forgotten one was a… team-mate."

Gokudera made a confused sound. "What club, by the way?"

"Football…" Fran answered as he walked away from Gokudera.

Gokudera was shocked; so shocked to the point that a lightning was set as the background. "Y-you… You're not trying to be sarcastic or anything, right?"

"Why?" Fran was confused.

"T-that's… Impossible… you, as small as a 12-year old kid would play 'football'?! That's just plain ridiculous!" Gokudera shouted; shocked, confusion and uncomfortable-ness was shown in his face.

Fran glared at him. "I am not small, I am fun-sized. And don't underestimate me because I'm small you racist bastard."

Gokudera gulped and proceeded to ruffle Fran's hair; trying to calm him down. "Okay..."

Fran then shooed away the hand and hissed at Gokudera; making the ruffle his hair more.

Then, the bell rang and they got back to their class.

* * *

The Laboratory class took 6 hours. 6 fucking hours before the teacher got bored and finally released his students.

Fran stretched and yawned. Checking his watch and then packing his things. Fran looked to his side to see a blank and empty seat. _'I want to ditch class too…'_ Fran thought as he felt his butt aching from too much sitting.

Suddenly, there was a familiar tap on his shoulder. He turned his attention from the tapper and saw a silver haired man. "What business do you have with me?" He asked; raising an eyebrow.

"H-hey, let's go home together." Gokudera asked; uneasiness plastered on his face.

"Okay…" Fran answered. _'Now that I think of it, I would be in a different house now.'_ Fran thought as he pulled out a piece of paper; containing the address of his new house.

They proceeded to walk out of the university; leaving two confused students behind.

"When did those two get close?" Yamamoto asked to no one in particular.

"Probably just a few hours before…"Tsuna answered.

"Ah, by the way, let's go home now, it's 6:00 pm…" Yamamoto offered as he looked at his cellphone.

Tsuna stood up and packed his things. "Yeah, we'll be bitten to death if we got caught by the son of the owner of this university…" Tsuna said; a scary and bothered looked on his face.

"Yeah, that man's pretty scary…" Yamamoto agreed.

Then they walked out of the university, talking about how the hell did Gokudera and Fran get close to each other. Or _how_ did Gokudera became close to Fran too fast.

* * *

Fran looked at the paper at his hand and then at the house. "Ah, so I'm here…"

Gokudera looked at Fran and asked. "You live with your parents?"

"No, from now on I will live alone…" Fran answered as he walked to the gate of the house.

"Too big for a small creature like you…" Gokudera mumbled; earning a glare from Fran.

"I'm not the only one living here. There are two of us." Fran answered; angrily and pissed. _'Once I became tall I will shove a unicorn horn up to your asses…'_

"Then, goodnight." Gokudera said; waving at Fran.

Fran nodded and mumbled a low. "Night. Thanks"

* * *

Fran exhaled tiredly. He wanted to rest, sleep or even hibernate. This tiring day would repeat itself again tomorrow and will only stop when weekend comes_. 'Two days of weekend… five days of weekday… ten months for school and 2 months for vacation, who divided this shit up?!'_ Fran thought as he angrily cursed who divided those resting and non-resting days.

'_Is my Housemate here…?'_ Fran thought but shrugged it off as he proceeded on walking upstairs.

Suddenly, he heard some noise from what it looks like to be a kitchen. His curiosity triggered and he peeked his head on it. His eyes grew wide at what he saw and witnessed. His eyes were so wide it was just like an innocent kid seeing his parents having sex.

"Senpai…" Fran called for the blonde's attention.

The blonde turned his attention to the boy and his mouth gaped open, albeit from shock.

"_Why are you here?"_ They asked in unison; shock and confusion appearing in their voices.

"_That's because I live here."_ Again, they answered in unison.

Both of their eyes widened as they practically shouted "EHHH?!"

'_So you are my housemate…'_ They thought in unison. _'Shit happens…'_

_**Tsudzuku**_

* * *

*Gokudera used the way of greeting of a delinquent... Which could be read as... "Die in the middle of a dark road"... Or maybe like that...

Note: when belphegor's father was talking... The slanted words are in english... So... Imagine that theyre talking in japanese... And wondering why they speak japanese even though theyre half? Simple. Anime logic.

Okay, I am so sorry for the late update… Two week interval, damn… I suck… I am so sorry again… Sorry sorry… I am in a vacation, again….

But it was long, right? Longer than the first one… but… it's kind of weird… a 5926…? Naaah…

I felt weird re-reading those scenes but.. yeah…

Please, hang in there… The first event was just the beginning… there are more ideas popping out of my mind… but please don't expect romance… because this will have a very, I mean very slow development between Bel and Fran… but yeah… weird…

But there will be a romance… don't worry… just a pint though…

Anyway, thankyou for the reviews. Sorry that i update so slow... Since... Class is starting...

Brrr... Please Review. Flames are highly accepted.


	3. In which a devil can not cook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**May contain some grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Please pardon the foolishness**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X Destroyer X x**

_Chapter Two: In which a devil can not cook._

* * *

"Why are you here?" Fran asked; his eyes were wide open from shock.

"Same question…" Belphegor muttered; shock filled his face.

Fran then took out his phone and rapidly dialled some numbers.

_Toot… toot…._ "Yes, Police Station." Greeted the other on the line cheerfully but strong enough to prove that it was a police.

Belphegor's eyes widened as he panicked. "Who the hell are you calling?!"

Fran looked at him with eyes filled with determination. "The police…"

That snapped Belphegor and he quickly ran towards Fran and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell… Stop with the realistic reactions!"

That seemed to bring Fran back to reality as he made an agreeing sound. "That's right…." He muttered.

Belphegor let out an exasperated sigh; slumping slightly in relief. Fran then looked over at his phone and dialled some numbers again. "That's right, it is best to call the FBI."

Belphegor growled as he snatched the phone out of Fran's hand; receiving a disapproving grunt from the other. After he deemed that the phone was out of Fran's reach; he glared at the other. "Wasn't that more realistic reaction?!"

Fran looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he sighed. "So, Senpai, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's because I live here. And _you,_ what are you doing here?" Belphegor returned the question.

"I also live here…" Fran reasoned out as he tried to sit up. Belphegor then made a sound of understanding. "Ahh…"

Then, silence engulfed the two as the time passed by. They just stared at each other until a loud, scary and funny growl was emitted from the two.

_Grroooowlllll…._

Both of them stared at their rumbling stomachs as they tried to suppress a blush of embarrassment.

"Hey… I'm hungry… Get off me." Fran said; breaking up the embarrassing and awkward silence.

Belphegor looked at him and agreed by nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." He mumbled as he stood up. He then walked towards the refrigerator to continue his search earlier.

Fran looked at him with curious eyes. "Senpai, what are you doing?" He asked; tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I'm looking for something for us to eat, kid." Belphegor answered without bothering to look at the other party he was talking to.

"Why not cook?" Fran suggested; though he was pretty sure that his suggestion was a big, big stupid suggestion.

Belphegor paused for a second as he made a thinking sound. "Oh yeah, Fine. I'll cook." He mumbled as he walked over to the kitched to get a frying pan.

Fran stared at him questioningly. "Senpai, do you know how to cook?"

Belphegor laughed as he looked at Fran. "Of course…"

There was a sudden flood of relief Fran felt as he heard the answer.

"Not…" Belphegor continued; turning away as he walked over the stove.

Fran's relief-ness was shattered, broken and scattered into pieces. "O-oi…. Then why-…?" He was supposed to argue with the upperclassman but was cut off.

"Anything is edible when it's fried, right?" Belphegor informed; turning the fire on and placing the frying pan on it.

'_What a simple way of thinking!_' Fran mentally shouted. He didn't know that people nowadays are so stupid. Indeed, smart phones, dumb people. But he, a human that does not give a fuck, just sat on the chair and waited patiently.

Patienly…. _Tssshhhhh….. Pah… Pah..pah._

Patently…. _Pakakakakakaka…. Brooosshhhh…..!_

Patiently….. _Plop plop…. Mwuahahaha….!_

He stood up. He could not take it anymore. The sounds that were coming from the kitchen were really alarming especially if a certain insane, simple-minded with a wrinkle-free brain man was the cause of the sounds.

He walked over to the kitchen only to see an unpleasant sight. His eyes widened; his mouth gape open as his body trembled. There lays his upperclassmen; looking like he was doing some poison. An eerie and disgusting scent was filling the air as a disgusting hum of his senpai flowed through it.

Before Fran could complain, Belphegor presented an eerie dish with a big smile on his face. "Dinner's ready. Dig in. Ushishishi~" And as Fran looked at the food; he nearly fainted. What kind of ingredients does his senpai put in there?! Does that even exist in this world?!

Slowly and happily, Belphegor laid the dish in the dining table. "Kid, dig in." He called for Fran.

Fran stared at him with an un-describable face. "You expect me to eat that shit?" Fran said as he walked closer to the dining table and pointed down at the piece of crap.

Belphegor growled at the ungrateful-ness of the kid. He then picked up a nearby spoon, scooped a large amount of the crap and tried to shove it down Fran's mouth.

"Not in a lifetime!" Fran resisted; trying his best to keep a distance with the disgusting food. Belphegor then growled again as he clenched Fran's jaw and forced his mouth open; shoving the food inside it.

Fran nearly died as the spoon with crap was shoved down his throat. His face turning green as the awful taste filled his taste buds. "Blleeeerrrgghhhh….." He tried to cough the thing that was in his mouth but it was completely shoved down his throat. Damn, that crap is worse than potassium cyanide and potassium chloride!

Belphegor smacked Fran's head. "Hey, you're over reacting…" he growled before he used the spoon to scoop the food. "It shouldn't be that ba-…" his reasoning was cut off as he tasted the supposed-to-be-food thing.

His face turned green like Fran's as he coughed the crap out of his mouth. After a few moments, he looked at Fran with a disgusted face. "It was so bad that it was unbelievable…." He mumbled; coughing again.

'_He admitted it!'_ Fran shouted mentally as he thought how prideful his upperclassman is.

Belphegor swayed as he stood up. "Shishi~ I am not that hungry so I might as well help myself with a cup noodles…" He mumbled as he reached for the biggest cup noodles in the drawer.

"You lying bastard! That's the biggest one!" Fran argued; glaring at his senpai. He then stood up and sighed. "Fine, then. I will cook."

Fran walked over to the kitchen as he started the stove and placed a frying pan in it. Then, pleasant sounds and smells lingered the air.

_Shaaaaaa….._

_Puuushhaaa~…._

_Plop!_

Belphegor watched in amusement as he watched Fran cooked expertly. And his stomach growled as the lingering scent of… something delicious touched his nose…

Fran then placed the dish on the plate and sighed. "Curry…" He mumbled as he showed Bel the dish.

Belphegor slightly tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that supposed to be made in a casserole?" He asked.

Fran sighed. "agghh… Eat or starve" He said as he placed the plate on the dining table.

Belphegor ruffled Fran's hair as he sat down on the table. "Thanks for the food…" he mumbled before he ate the curry.

His hidden eyes widened as the taste filled his taste buds. This is the first time he tasted something so delicious. "I, the prince, deemed you a certified cook!" He proclaimed.

Fran averted his eyes. His senpai's stupid-ness level has increased. "Somehow, I am not proud of that…" he mumbled.

Then, without a verbal agreement, they decided that Fran will be the one to cook from now on. Not like they did have a choice…

* * *

Fran turned; trying to fall asleep. His mouth was formed into an uncomfortable frown and his eyes were shut tight.

Soon, his stomach began to grumble. "Damn… my stomach hurts…." He mumbled as he turned around again. "Damn that senpai, making me eat that crap…"

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

Should this be chapter 1.5? ugghh… it's short… but… it was just a… a… you know… because I might not be able to update faster… so I decided to… yeah… post a chapter….

Please Review. Flames are highly accepted!

A/N: Uhh, as you can see…. It's not like I am a snob or something for not replying to your reviews…uhh… I was just… you know… I might spoil you… or I might tell you that they're going to… O_O I must shut up now or I will really spoil you….

Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them… they make me laugh and giggle or something like that like retard….

And sorry for the grammatical errors…


	4. Unraveling the Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**May contain some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.**

**Please pardon the foolishness.**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X Destroyer X x**

_Chapter Three: Unraveling the Mysteries_

* * *

_Ding… Dong…._

"Kid, open the door."

"Senpai, you lazy ass… you open it. I'm cooking."

"Open the door or I'll be the one to cook for one month?"

"Tch." Fran clicked his tongue before he took off his apron and turned the fire off as he walked over to the door; stepping on his upperclassman's foot on purpose.

"That hurt, kid." Belphegor hissed at Fran as he rubbed his toe.

Fran ignored his upperclassman and proceeded on opening the door. He was then, greeted by an uncertain smile from a certain silverette.

"H-hey…" greeted the silverette. "Morning…"

Fran's eyes widened for a fraction before he greeted back. "Hey… morning…" He mumbled; raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh… you know…" Gokudera mumbled; scratching his head to get some answers.

"No,I do not kno-" Fran was cut off when his upperclassman shoved him aside.

"Yo, Bomb-freak…" he greeted as he saw the one at the door; his lips spreading into a wide grin.

Gokudera's face was immediately painted with confusion. "You two live together?" He asked; looking at them.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bel and Fran answered in sync.

Gokudera's already wide eyes widened as he grabbed Belphegor by the collar and dragged him out; far away from Fran. After a few seconds, Belphegor slapped Gokudera's hand away. "Hey, bomb-freak, what do you want?"

Gokudera glared at him and grabbed his collar again. "You two are living together?!" he asked.

Belphegor's grin widened. "Yes, why?" He asked; amusement present in his voice.

"Have you done some inappropriate things?" Gokudera asked again; eyeing the taller male suspiciously.

Belphegor's face had a hint of confusion. "Like what?" He asked.

Gokudera got closer to him for better privacy and mumbled something to him. After he pulled back, Belphegor's hidden eyes widened.

_COUGH. COUGH._

Belphegor coughed up some blood. "Wh..what?" He stuttered; blood rushing to his face. "Why in the hell would I do_ t-that?_"

"You never know what is going on through that insane and dirty mind of yours." Gokudera explained.

"N-no… I didn't do _that_!" Belphegor shouted; his blush getting darker as his perverted mind processed all of the words Gokudera said.

"Knife-idiot, you can never kno-" Gokudera was about to reason out but was cut off when Fran called them.

"Hey, breakfast…" Fran called out.

Both older males glared at each other as they walked to Fran. Seeing this, Fran sighed and walked into the dining room, both the other males following him.

Then, they had their breakfast with the two males emitting embarrassing and angry aura. And Fran wincing from time to time at the pain his stomach was causing.

* * *

"Why in the hell are we having cooking class in this course?" Fran questioned as he face-desk'ed before he winced at the mild pain on his stomach.

"I really have no answer…" Tsuna answered; face-desk'ing also.

"It's because of me…" Gokudera mumbled; slumping in his seat as he sighed.

"What?" Tsuna and Fran asked in unison.

"My mom wanted some bonding time with me, that is why…" Gokudera mumbled as his face darkened at the flashback he was thinking.

"What does that supposed to mea-…" Fran was about to ask but was interrupted when a woman with a dark lavender hair entered the classroom.

"Sit down, class." The woman said with a weird a mechanic goggles announced.

"Damn…." Gokudera groaned as he hid his face into his arms.

"Maa, maa… Gokudera, why so depressed?" Yamamoto asked.

"Shishi~, you didn't know? Our teacher today is his mo-" Belphegor was about to explain but was cut off when the lady in front of them squealed.

"Ah~! Hayato~!" The woman squealed as she skipped over and pulled Gokudera close to her.

All of them gaped in shock with the exception of a certain prince and an emotionless greenette. Fran then looked at his senpai. "Wh-..wha…" He stuttered; even though he was emotionless outside, he can't keep his voice straight.

"That's Gokudera's mother, Bianchi… Ushishishi~" Belphegor answered the unfinished question of Fran.

Two heads began to turn to him. "Ehh?!" shouted both Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Wow, senpai… Are you his stalker?" Fran asked; eyeing his senpai suspiciously.

And, that earned him a smack in the head. "Stupid kid, I'm not. Didn't you know? We are childhood friends." Belphegor answered.

And this time, he earned three shocked reactions. Though the one was like a robot.

* * *

After the cooking class finished, students immediately scrambled out of their seats to go outside. Gokudera's mother is really a terrible cook.

Fran groaned in pain as his stomach began to complain. "Hang in there… stomach" He mumbled as he caressed his aching stomach.

"Hey, kid, what happened to you?" Belphegor asked; grinning widely.

"Sto-…" Fran was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Where's Gokudera Hayato?" A female with an airy voice called out. Half of her face was covered and she had some tattoos on her cheeks. How weird… Belphegor's disciple?

Belphegor waved at her. "Hey, Mammon… He's there" Belphegor greeted as he pointed at the direction of Gokudera.

"Thankyou…" Mammon mumbled as she strode over at Gokudera. Suddenly, there was a loud shout that came from the outside.

"Oii! Octopus-head, where are you to the EXTREME?!" The voice shouted.

Gokudera flinched at the voice. "Damn brother…." And by the mention of the 'damn brother', a guy who seemed to be super energetic came bursting in to the room.

"Mother is looking for you to the EXTREME!" the guy shouted; informing Gokudera. The guy then noticed the trembling Tsuna. He strode over him and shouted. "Yo, Sawada!" He then smacked Tsuna's back with such force that Tsuna tried to suppress a vomit.

"Ryohei, stop shouting…" mumbled the female with a half-covered face. Seriously, they're siblings?!

The white-haired man seemed to not notice it because he began to shout. "Join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" with a matching punch in the air.

Suddenly, and all of a sudden, Fran felt his stomach to turn, twist, jump, acrobat, flip, dance and sing. He slightly crouched at the unbearable pain in his stomach. "Ugghh…." He groaned out.

Belphegor noticed this and asked. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

"N-no…" Fran answered; the pain in his stomach was beginning to be more unbearable.

"Then let's go to the nurse's office." Belphegor offered. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of the stomach ache, or rather, his cooking is the cause.

"Y-yea-…"

Then, Gokudera jumped to Fran and pulled him out of the classroom. "Y-yeah, I'll accompany you!" He shouted before he dashed through the corridors. He did not let anyone give their reactions to his sudden action, including Belphegor. But actually, he just wanted to get away from his siblings.

"Ah… O-okay.." Was all Fran could say.

* * *

When they arrived in the nurse's office, the pain in Fran's stomach was like being beaten up by Chuck Norris. "Ah…" He hissed as he shut his eyes closed at the unbearable pain. Curse his senpai for shoving that disgusting piece of crap into his throat.

Gokudera then opened the door and helped Fran to get in. "Excuse me, my friend is…" He was cut off when Fran jolted up and tried his best to get away.

"O-oi… What the hell, Fran… Where are you going?" Gokudera asked while he tried to prevent Fran from going anywhere he wanted.

Fran glared weakly at him. His stomach ache was draining up all of his energy. "I'm going to kill and… mu-murder you…i-if you… don't.. L-let go…." Fran tried his best to keep his voice threatening.

"What?" Gokudera was confused.

"L-let… g-"

"_Kufufu~ Oya, Little one, is that you?"_ A voice from behind them said in a mischievous, dark and perverted voice.

_'Fuck…'_ Fran groaned mentally as he slumped against Gokudera.

* * *

"Kufufu~ Oya, Little one, is that you?" A voice from behind them said in a mischievous, dark and perverted voice.

_'Fuck…'_ Fran groaned mentally as he slumped against Gokudera. He then glared at him and proceeded to glance at the person behind him. "H-heyya… Master." He greeted.

'_Master?'_ Gokudera was now really confused.

"Kufufufu~ you can leave him now, Thank you." The man said; smiling creepily.

Gokudera turned to leave the room but was cut off by a murderous aura behind him. He turned to look at him and saw a weak glare from Fran.

"You can leave now… Thank you" The other man said; eagerness on trying to get Gokudera to leave present.

"O-okay… Then, later… Fran, Professor Mukuro" Gokudera then opened the door; ignoring the weak glare Fran was giving his back.

When Gokudera left, Fran felt he was in hell. No, he was in hell. This _is_ hell.

Mukuro then strode towards him and lifted his chin up. "Kufufu~ So, what's wrong, little one?" He said as he got something from his pocket. He then pulled Fran closer to him.

"N-nothing.. much… just a stomach ache…" Fran reasoned; trying to back away a little, a tiny droplet of sweat pouring down his forehead.

Then, without a warning, Mukuro inched closer to him and-

"Ahh!" Fran hissed.

* * *

Yay… cliffhanger… trololol….

I always update during Sundays… O_o.. but, class is nearing…. So, I may or may not update during Sundays… sorry…

So, I calculated all of the possible chapters of this and.. it's more than 60…. Uooohh!

I thought of pairing Bianchi and Hibari but… hehehe…. I pity Tsuna… And, I decided a Dino Bianchi but… ehehehe…

Please Review! Flames are highly accepted.

Sorry for grammatical errors since… I…. beta myself… yeah, forever alone….


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warnings: Grammatical and spelling errors. Pardon the foolishness**

**Edit: beta'ed by... Me! *sobs in a corner***

**Enjoy reading...**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X Destroyer X x**

_Chapter Four: Confessions_

* * *

"Kufufu~ So, what's wrong, little one?" Mukuro said as he got something from his pocket. He then pulled Fran closer to him.

"N-nothing… much… just a stomach ache…" Fran reasoned; trying to back away a little, a tiny droplet of sweat pouring down his forehead.

Then, without a warning, Mukuro inched closer to him and-

"Ahh!" Fran hissed as he was pricked with something. "What in the cock-sniffing hell did you inject me, pineapple?" He asked; putting pressure to the pricked area for it to stop bleeding.

"Aphrodisiac." Mukuro said; chuckling like an evil. And, Fran's face darkened.

"I will sue you for sexual harassment, drug use on minors and article 35 of the Uni-.."

"I'm just kidding, little one." Mukuro said; amused by the younger's reaction. "It's just Paracetamol."

Fran sighed. "Damn you, tropical master." He insulted before he sat on a nearby chair. Mukuro just let the insult pass as he chuckled and grabbed a chair to seat next to Fran.

"Feeling better?" Mukuro asked; checking the syringe that pricked Fran.

"No, you haven't even cleaned the area where you injected me. Are you really a doctor?" Fran asked; a bit annoyed that the injected area is still hurting.

"Of course, I just wanted it to be fast." Mukuro then chuckled.

"You haven't changed." Fran murmured; slightly annoyed.

"So are you…" Mukuro smiled. "And, by the way, that silver-head-"

"Gokudera." Fran interrupted.

"Fine." Mukuro sighed. "That Gokudera kid earlier… I think he has feelings for you" He said; crossing his legs and armns to indicate it was a serious talk.

Fran looked at him with uninterested and disbelieving eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm, I think he likes _you_…" Mukuro said; sighing a little that gives off an adult atmosphere.

"What?" Fran nearly shouted; slightly shocked. "What kind of like?"

"That _like_…" Mukuro explained; standing up.

Fran's eyes widened at the information he just received. "What? I don't want to die yet!" He shouted; his façade slightly breaking.

Mukuro looked at him with a _'seriously?'_ face. "What makes you think that you'll die?" He asked.

"I saw it on the movies!" Fran stated; his arms moving up and down, left and right to explain. "Uhm, you know that scenes, right? In which the husband will say "I kill you then I kill myself!" because of his love for his wife…. I don't want to die yet…"

Mukuro felt an urge to laugh. He didn't know that geniuses could be this stupid. "What…?" was all he could say.

"It may happen to real life…" Fran murmured; his face darkening by every thought that would cross his mind.

Mukuro sighed, inhaled and exhaled. This kid might be a genius but he's also incredibly stupid. Mukuro then ruffled Fran's hair as he let out a defeated sigh. "You are literally too stupid to insult, Fran."

Before Fran could say something, Mukuro asked. "Is your stomach fine now?"

Fran became silent for a moment; trying to identify the state of his stomach. When he confirmed it, he nodded. "Yes."

"Then go back to class." Mukuro immediately said.

"But…"

"No buts, he will not kill you." Mukuro tried to reassure the other.

"Fine…then…" Fran convinced his self to believe his master. He got out of the room and proceeded to head towards his classroom.

* * *

Gokudera was walking back to the classroom; feeling tired for an unknown reason. Suddenly, and to his horror, a familiar arms wrapped around him.

"Ah~ Hayato~!" Bianchi squealed; hugging Gokudera tightly.

"Ahahaha…" came a very familiar laugh.

"H-hey, Gokudera-kun… We're looking for you… because of your mother…" Tsuna said; fidgeting because of nervousness.

"Ushishishi, Bomb-freak, where's the kid?" Belphegor asked; grinning widely.

"Ah, that's right Gokudera, where's Fran? He's with you, right?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera glared at them, with the exception of Tsuna. "Before you all flood me with questions, get this thing off me first!" He shouted; trying to pry Bianchi's hands off him.

Suddenly, Bianchi pouted. "Hayato, you were so cute before, how did you ended up being a delinquent like this?" Bianchi asked; her face filled with sadness.

"When did I become cute?!" Gokudera shouted; still trying to pry Bianchi's arms off him.

"When you were five…." Bianchi started.

Then, a wild and a sudden flashback appeared.

**[Bianchi's Flashback]**

_A young, silver haired boy stomped towards her mother. "Mom." He called out with his tiny little voice._

_His mother turned to him and smiled. "What is it, Hayato?"_

"_I heard that Barney's show is not airing…" He said; angriness cleared in his voice._

_Bianchi seemed shocked at this, but she answered. "Yes, why?"_

_Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance and clenched his fists as he glared at his mother. "Tell that fat purple fuck that I want him here, right now." He ordered before he stormed away._

'_How cute…' Bianchi thought._

**[End of Bianchi's flashback.]**

"Ohh~ you were so cute before…" Bianchi squealed; hugging Gokudera tighter than before, so tight that Gokudera was finding it hard to breathe.

But all of the three other men have one question in their minds. _'How the fuck is that even cute?!'_

'_Who knew Gokudera liked Barney…'_ Tsuna thought. It didn't seriously cross his mind that Gokudera would like that purple gay dinosaur.

'_Ahahaha….'_ Yamamoto laughed; mentally

'_Sword-freak, stop wasting spaces in this document.'_ Belphegor ordered; mentally

'_Ahaha, sorry, sorry…'_ Yamamoto apologized; scratching the back of his head. _'Now that I think of it, do we have this kind of telepathy or something?' _

'_Now that I think of it, for the past 5 paragraphs, we're talking mentally…'_ Tsuna added; mentally.

'_Ushishishi~ isn't it amazing? We could talk mentally…'_ Belphegor informed them; mentally.

Then, they all laughed; mentally, amused by their newly found way of conversation.

Gokudera noticed the silent but not awkward atmosphere and decided to break it. "Hey, what's with this silence?!" He shouted at his comrades.

His comrades seemed to snap back to reality. They turned their heads to him and greeted. "Hello…"

"What the fuck just happened to all of you?!" Gokudera questioned; his face filled with worry, anger, confusion and many other things that can be described in one word- _un-describable_

Suddenly, and luckily, the bell rang. Bianchi's arms immediately let go of Gokudera. And Gokudera, for once, felt freedom as he inhaled all the oxygen he could to fill up his lungs.

Bianchi then ran towards somewhere while shouting. "I'll see you later, Hayato!"

After Bianchi was out of sight, smell and hearing, Gokudera sighed. "Agghh, Finally…"

"What a loving mother…" all three other men said in sync.

"Why the fuck are you all in sync? Don't make me an outsider!" Gokudera shouted. And suddenly, another outsider's voice was inserted in this document.

"Sawada-dono, Yamamoto-dono, Belphegor-dono, Gokudera-dono!" the outsider's voice greeted.

"Hey, Shakespeare the second." Belphegor greeted.

"Do you really have to state our name individually?" Gokudera asked in a mocking and angry manner.

"Hey, Basil. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahahaha…" Yamamoto laughed, again.

"You baseball-freak, stop wasting spaces in this document!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"Ahaha… sorry… again." Yamamoto apologized; scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, why are you here, Basil?" Tsuna asked.

Basil handed out a package. "You forgot your lunch, Sawada-dono." He said; turning on his heels to leave.

Tsuna smiled at Basil's retreating back. "Thank you."

Yamamoto looked amused. "Wow, Tsuna, your cousin is so kind."

"Yeah… hahaha…" Tsuna agreed; nodding his head.

"You really know a lot about him, huh?" Belphegor said.

"Haha… we're childhood friends…" Yamamoto said.

"Yep, when we first met he attempted suicide because he broke his arm." Tsuna informed; earning an embarrassing blush from Yamamoto.

Then, they all headed towards their class.

* * *

When Fran arrived in the classroom, the first thing that entered his mind was, _'Woah, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore!'_

The second one was more relevant to the situation. '_Where is everyone?'_

And, as if on cue, the group of men who Fran was looking for suddenly appeared.

"Yo, kid." Bephegor greeted as he walked towards Fran and ruffled his hair.

And then, the rest ruffled his hair also. What the fuck is wrong with them?! "O-oi… oi… what happened do all of yo-…"

"Sit down, students. Class is starting." Announced the English teacher; his aura bored, somehow angry and pissed.

They all settled down and Fran sighed. "Ahh… I hope it won't take us 6 hours…." He mumbled before he got his lecture notebook out.

* * *

The English class took 3 hours and it was now 5 in the afternoon. All of the students tiredly got out of their seats and of the room. The only ones left were the important characters of the story.

"So… I'll be leaving now… Good bye…" Tsuna waved as he walked towards the door; Yamamoto following after him. They knew that if they stayed too late, they'll be bitten to death by a certain student. And this fact was not known by the trio that was left on the classroom.

After a good five minutes, Belphegor spoke. "Hey kid, I'm going home first. " He then waved off and bid them good bye. No one will ever know that he was coming home early because he is secretly playing "Lovely ponies." In which is a total shame for a prince to play. But how could he resist? Those unicorn-to-be ponies are so cute!

Now, only Gokudera and Fran were left. An intense, awkward and silent atmosphere has begun. But, Gokudera broke it as he shifted and stuttered. "H-hey… Fran."

Fran looked at Gokudera with bored eyes. "Hm?" He mumbled; urging the other to continue what he was going to say.

"Y-you've got a moment?" Gokudera asked; somehow nervous and flustered.

"Maybe… Why?" Fran was getting curious and confused as the seconds passed by.

"Uhhmm… yeah…. So I want to start this with…" Gokudera fidgeted a bit. "Uhm…. I actually like cute cats…"

Fran was really getting confused, curious and awkward as Gokudera stated his stuttering words. "Huh…?" Fran mumbled.

Gokudera then pulled his hair as he shut his eyes close. "Ahh! That's not the point here!" He shouted to himself as he strode closer to Fran; eyes still closed. "So, I really like you!"

_BOOM!_

Fran was dumbfounded by the information that suddenly crashed his mind. What just happened? "What…?" He tried to confirm.

Gokudera fidgeted a bit as he blushed. He inhaled to regain composure and tightly close his closed eyes. "I-I really like—"

Fran didn't hear Gokudera's full-length confession as he immediately bolted out of the room; fearing what Gokudera might confess.

Meanwhile, in the room, Gokudera was still confessing. "I really like you, Fran. Like, I really do! Please… Please let's be friends! I really want to be your friend from the start!" He then bowed. After 5 minutes or more, and still no response, Gokudera stood straight and what he saw made his stomach all crunched up and his eyes roll back to his skull. "M-mom?!" was all he could shout before he fainted.

_What a bad day…._

* * *

When Fran arrived home, he was immediately greeted by a melodic sound. He followed the melody and it turned out to be coming out from his senpai's room. He grew curious and opened the door. What lays there was his senpai…

His demonic senpai looking at…

Looking at a video of cute cats and dogs.

Wow…

He didn't expect that.

He held back a giggle as he closed the door as silently as he could. And all night, he was thinking it over and over again until he fell asleep. He even dreamt of it using it to blackmail his senpai.

He was happy, so happy that he forgot what happened before...

_What will happen tomorrow, then?_

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

Yay! I'm going to start a conflict in the next chapter.

Yeah…. Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.

Please review! Flames are highly accepted.

**Everyone… I just noticed on chapter 2… when I was re-reading it… yeah… the "In which a devil cannot cook"… they had an indirect kiss…. O_O you know… bel using the same spoon he used to shove the food down Fran's throat…. Sorry for not highlighting it… I just realized it now… sorry for being naïve… Sorry…. I just realized….**


	6. Froggy-chan man, the manly hero!

So… I'm here again…? Class just started so… sorry…. I guess?

Uhhmm…. I'll have you know that by means of a 'conflict'… I mean not a love conflict… huehuehue…. Uhh…. Yeah…. Sorry about that… maybe that will happen in the later chapters but not now… because… uh…. I'm not in the mood for romances…? Yeah…? I'm not a romance author….

Again, this chapter contains violence… and uhh…friendship…. Might be romance…? Maybe… just maybe…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Might contain some grammatical and spelling errors. Please pardon the foolishness**

* * *

**Ponds and Knives**

**By x X DarkDestroyer X x**

_Froggy-chan man, the manly hero!_

* * *

It was an awkward morning in which birds refused to fly, wind refused to whistle, and rabbits refuse to be intimate with each other and, with Fran refused to look at his upperclassman.

Fran can't look straight to his senpai. He just can't.

Who could look straight at the person who you just realized has the most girly secret without giggling, laughing or grinning? No one right? Fran was not an exception.

Fran looked at his side as he tried to suppress a laugh; earning a confused look from his upperclassman.

"H-hey… Fran…?" Bel called out; trying to figure out what kind of exorcist would he call in case Fran _has been_ possessed.

Fran tried to look at his senpai but his brain refused to stop reminding him of last night. He then averted his eyes to the wall behind his upperclassman. "Y-yeah, senpai?" He answered; trying his best to suppress a laugh, in which caused his face to twist in any possible way.

Bel looked at him with a very confused look. "Are you okay?" He asked; unsure what to do. It is either scream or call Magikarp.

In other words; no options.

Oh well, damn.

Fran tried his best to regain his cool demeanour and he succeeded a bit. "Yes, why d-do… fhgh…" his sentence was cut off when an inevitable giggle escaped his lips. He sealed his mouth and covered his face.

"O-oi…" Belphegor called out. Then, his eyes wandered around the room and- "Holy fuck! We're late!" He shouted as he shot up from his seat and pulled Fran with him.

Fran was too shock to react and think, so he just let his self to be carried away by a psychopath.

* * *

When they arrived at school, Fran seemed to forget all about last night because he stopped giggling. Maybe from the lack of oxygen because of the long and high speed run of about 78 meters per second.

They walked in to the lockers to get their indoor shoes; still breathless like they did a 500 kilometer run.

"D-damn… hah… it's a good thing we're not l-late…" Belphegor said between pants. Fran didn't reply because he was too breathless to answer.

"Hey, Fran…" Belphegor called out.

Fran looked at him with slightly tired eyes. "What, senpai?" He said; urging the other male to speak.

Belphegor shuffled through his galaxy-like bag and handed a random item at Fran.

Fran looked at the item with eyes filled with confusion. "What is this?"

"A frog mask, kid." Belphegor informed before he giggled. "I first thought of you when I saw this."

"Oh wow…" Fran mumbled as he rolled his eyes before reaching for the mask. "Where did you go yesterday?" Fran asked; curious.

"Somewhere…" Belphegor mumbled before he walked passed Fran and headed towards the classroom with Fran in tow with him.

After a moment, they went to their classroom. Upon opening the door, someone was missing that the two did not fail to notice. "Where's Gokudera?" Fran asked; sitting at his desk.

Yamamoto looked at him with a questioning look. "Isn't he with you?" He asked.

Fran looked at him curiously. "Since when?"

Tsuna butted in the situation. "I believe that the two of you were the last people in this classroom…"

"Huh…?" Fran was getting confused. Why do the conclusions were like telling him he was the one at fault? Fran then clicked his tongue before he walked to the door.

"Hey, Fran! Where are you going?" Belphegor asked; confusion cleared in his voice.

Fran looked at him with a serious and determined face. "I'm going to look for him." Then, he bolted out.

Belphegor sighed as he slumped down in his seat. "Does he know where bomb-freak went?"

* * *

Fran ran as fast as he could to the exit of the university. He stopped at the lockers to change into his outdoor shoes but something caught his eye, something that was peeking out of Gokudera's locker.

"A letter?" He mumbled before he read it. After reading it, he ran faster than before; worry clearly showing in his face.

'_Shit, am I too late?'_ He thought before he ran towards the direction that the letter gave.

'_I hope he's okay…'_

* * *

Fran was standing in front of an old, rusting and dirty door. He opened it with an unsure hand and his eyes widened as the inside was revealed – He saw four men who looks like delinquents and Gokudera; beaten up and slightly unconscious.

He was too shocked that all he did was stand there and do nothing. Then, one of the delinquent spoke up. "Man, that's all he got?" His voice was bored and mocking as he pulled Gokudera's blood-stained hair.

"Man, he's pretty weak despite all of his ramblings." The other said as he threw Gokudera on the ground; harshly.

Fran suddenly remembered that if he fought, he might get expelled. He felt something in his hand – It was the Frog mask. And yes, he didn't notice that he was holding it _all the time_. He quickly wore it and called their attention. "Hey, humans."

One of the men noticed Fran's presence and stood up. "Oh, hey there. Is this your friend?" He said to Fran as he walked closer to him. He swung a bloodied bat on his shoulders as he snickered. "Well, your friend is pretty weak, girly. By the way, who are you? What's with that silly mask?

Fran tried to play it cool. He posed like a super hero before he proclaimed. "I am Froggy-chan man! The ally of justice! The ally of the weak!" He said before he pointed at the delinquents. "Justice will always prevail!"

All of the men stared at him with their mouths gaping open; unsure what reaction is suited for this kind of situation.

Fran closed his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. _"This…" _He started his thoughts_. "This is so friggin' awesome! I've been waiting to use that super cool entrance!"_ His thoughts were really out of the situation. But then, someone has to ruin the comedy moment.

"Well, I think that was lame… And your friend here?" One of the men spoke as he grabbed Gokudera's blood-soaked hair. "I guess you're weak as him."

Then, all of the other men laughed. This triggered something on Fran. _How dare they insult his super cool entrance and Gokudera?! _

Suddenly, the man kicked Gokudera in the stomach and Fran snapped. He grabbed a nearby bat as he glared at them and asked. "…Who planned this?" He asked; his voice slightly stuttering from anger. He is trying his best to gather himself up.

All of the men stopped from their laugh session and turned to him. "Can't you see, girly? Of course we-…?!" The one who spoke never finished his sentence as the ground near him was suddenly hit. The hit was so strong that it made a hole.

"Hiiee! What's with this yandere mode all of a sudden?!" One of the men shrieked.

Fran stood straight; he could not keep his cool anymore, what all these delinquents did was inhumane. "Why did you do this…?" He asked threateningly. When there is no response, he hit the ground again. "I'm asking…"

All of the four men were too scared to answer and Fran thought he was in control of the situation until…

_BAM!_

Fran was hit in the head by a random guy. The mask cracked as he crouched on the floor as he applied pressure to his head to stop the bleeding. He looked at the man and quickly, in the speed of the light, punched him. The man flew across the room and fell unconscious.

"D-damn…" Fran mumbled as he stood straight; slightly staggering from the massive pain on his head. He didn't have time to speak when five men attacked him again.

"W-what the…" He gasped as he was hit right in the face. The mask's crack worsened that some of its parts fell off. He grabbed the hand of the one who punched him and threw him on the wall nearby; the man hitting his head and falling into unconsciousness.

He fought and fought; blood everywhere, guts everywhere. He was about to kick a man when something hit his head and he nearly fell unconscious. He paused for a moment before he punched that someone and all of the men surrounding him. "That friggin' hurts!" He shouted before he attacked all of the men that were attacking him. "Why in the hell did you suddenly multiplied?!" He whined; glaring at them.

"You came to the wrong neighbourhood, motherfucker!" The one suddenly shouted before he punched Fran, but the attack was deflected when Fran caught his fist. "Wrong phrase for the right person, fucktard." He growled before he punched the man so hard that teeth rattled on the floor.

Fran looked over at Gokudera who was now fully unconscious, lying on his own blood. '_Damn… I'm too late…' _He thought before with all his force, took out all of the men that were attacking him.

His gaze fell to Gokudera again and he called out. "Gokudera!"

_No response._

Fran cursed under his breath as he kicked the man that was straddling his legs. "D-damn… there's too many of them for me…" He mumbled before he dodged another attack.

He punched the one that was in front of him; his vision getting blurry from blood loss. _"D-damn… I can't see well…" _As the time passes by, his whole body is trembling and refused to cooperate properly with him, his vision was blurred that he could only see fragments of colours. His mask was ruined that his right eye was revealed. _'This is bad…'_

His vision worsened and his body shook as he was hit in the back. Now, Fran's vision was invaded by dark, red ink blots that refused to go away even though he blinked so many times. In this case, Fran _is_ fighting with his instincts

He wanted revenge. He wanted revenge for his _friend_. His will is strong. A few red blots went away and he could partially see. But his head was hurting and spinning and his body was not coordinating. It was hard to fight at least hundreds of men in this state.

Fran was nearing unconscious, he could not tell whether he could stand another massive hit in his body or not. Suddenly, and much to his surprise, a man suddenly appeared in front of him, holding a knife. He tried to dodge it but his body refuse to move. He tried his best to move his hands and at least protect his eyes but his body refused to cooperate with him.

He closed his eyes and hoped that just this once, a miracle will happen.

"_D-damn…"_

_**Tsudzuku.**_

* * *

Wow… I never expected that… I told you, humans… I will make Fran strong in here...

And yeah…. Sorry for super late update… thankyou for the reviews…

This is beta'ed by…. Tunununun…. ME! *sobs in the corner*

Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.

Please review. Flames are highly accepted. And unfortunately, no romance….

((NOTE! The letter Fran read was a challenge letter... in case you haven't figured it out))


	7. Two one shot and a notice

Heeeey! Im here again! Uhh... So... How have you been, ladies and gentlemen?

Well, i'm going to revise this story so it would suit your tastes... The plot of this story is kind of scattered... So... Yeah... Hahahahaha...

Actually... It was all planned but then again... I lost my copy of the story line...

And when i was reading it again... I Thought that it's kind of... Kind of... Well, lets leave it like that.

Ahahaha... Clumsy me for losing the copy... Ahahahahha...

What should i do? Ahahahahahaha...

But i wont be able to publish the revised version... Since i was bombarded with tons of projects... Projects... And more projects...But i will try! Promise!

The project part was kind of a lie... Hahahahaha... Kind of!... You know...It was just a slight excuse for my unwavering laziness... Hahahahaha...

The reason is that... I cant seem to find a moment where i should be putting conflicts... I mean... Love conflicts... So i'll try to have more romance in the rewrite version... Ahahaha...

Did i say rewrite? I mean, revised... Ahahahahaha...

In the revised version... Version 2.0... Hauheuahuehua... There would be more... What? I dont really know... I'll just fix the plot... No... The story itself...

dont you dare tell me that i was being talkative! Or am i? Wait.. Yeah...I'll end this...

So... In case those bastard reporters would report this statement of mine... I'll add a short one-shot for you all!

Here is destroyer-sama... Presenting you a story that you'll probably forget...

The prince and the frog!

* * *

**The prince and the frog**

**By x X DarkDestroyer X x**

* * *

The shine of the sun beamed into the covered forest of the kingdom Tralala. The dried leaves crushed and made an eerie, rustilng sound. A young prince was walking through the creepy forest of his kingdom; boredom clearly showing in his face as he tosses the large marble up; catching it before it will fall into the dirty ground. Suddenly, a sound caught his attention. He followed it and was soon to be lead into a mysterious, hunted and unknown lake. He walked over it and noticed a frog; swimming happily in the mold-filled lake.

"why thou art was swimming by this carcass-filled lake?" he asked.

The frog rolled its eyes. "thats because its my role."

"whats your name, mister?"

"belphegor."

...

...

...

Here comes more dots.

...

...

...

"Bel-senpai?"

"whut?"

"you turned into a frog...?"

"and you turned into a prince?"

Fran narrowed his eyes as a small smile was gracing his lips. "I guess, karma is a bitch." he mumbled before his body shook as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"you son of a bitch." Belphegor growled. "by the way, whatcha doin' here?"

"you know..." Fran started but was suddenly cut off when a thought crossed his mind. "is this 'the princess and the frog' story?"

Belphegor rolled his eyes. "no, this is a fucking hansel and grentel story in which they met seven dwarfs and was eaten by a fox. They met their prince because he found their glass shoe then they FUCKING saved China by whipping their long, gorgeous hair. They were almost raped because of their beauty and they were soon found in the neverland. There, they met a beast who was a prince and they lived happily ever after. Did i miss something? Well, Fuck you."

"wow, senpai... I didnt know you watch so many fairytales..." Fran said; amazed.

"fuck..." was all Bel could mumble.

"neh, senpai..." Fran called out. "the fuck do I do now?" he asked

"i dont know... Take me to your freaking castle I guess?" Belphegor answered; unsure.

"then you'll kill my family...?" Fran asked; predicting the possible outcome.

"the fuck..." Bel mumbled. "you wanna fucking die?! Just take me to your castle! Case closed."

"Detective Conan?" Fran mumbled. "damn senpai, didnt know youre an otaku..."

"fuck this. Take me to your castle so that this story will fucking end." Belphegor growled.

"okay... Okay..." Fran then took his senpai on his hand and went straight to the castle.

* * *

Our friend, little fran and belphegor didnt know what to do next... They just sat there awkwardly.

"senpai..."

"the fuck you want?"

"what are we going to do now? I've never read princess and the frog before..."

"lets see... I think we're going to... Ki...ki...k-ki..."

"what? You're transforming into a monkey now?" Fran was amazed.

"damn! No! We need to k-k-ki...ki..."

(**ki is the sound that monkeys do)

"ki...?"

"kiss...! There!" Belphegor shouted as he tried to suppress a blush.

...

...silence...

"uhm, what?"

"we need to fucking kiss you damned toad!"

"and that statement really came from you, huh?"

"fuck you."

Fran sighed as he leaned closer to bel.

"hurry the fuck up, toad." belphegor ordered as he closed his eyes half way.

Fran sighed, he neared his face again but still not closing his eyes. "senpai." he called out.

"what?!" bel hissed.

"wont i get salmonella by kissing a frog?" he asked.

"this is a fucking fairytale. Stop being a fucking nerd you Yersinia Pestis." belphegor hissed beofre he closed the distance between them; nearly centimetres away.

Fran sighed, admitting defeat. He closed his eyes and erased the distance between them. In short, they kissed.

The kiss was not tender or loving. Neither wet nor passionate. It was a quick, disgusted kiss that the two shared. Then, belphegor transformed into a human.

"fucking free!"

"senpai..." fran called out.

Belphegor looked at fran and his mouth gaped in shock. "what the fuck?!"

Yes, indeed. Now, its fran's turn to be... A frog.

How will this never-ending catastrophe end?

-owari-

Thats it, people... Ahahahahha...

I hope you'll still stay with me... Ahahaha...

Or is anyone reading this? Readers? Anyone? Please leave a comment so i would know that my existence is really noticeable... Thank you...

Ahahahha...

Oh? You aint satisfied? Here is another one-shot!

* * *

The prince and the frog

By x X DarkDestroyer X x

* * *

Belphegor was walking by the green, dark and mysterious forest of Tralala. He came to a halt when he saw a frog. Its teal, round eyes stared at him with such a lack of expression. The both creature stared at each other awkwardly; unable to find some movements.

Suddenly, the frog made a sound. "meow."

That one sound made bel's face filled with confusion. "what the fuck?"

The frog faced him fully as it made a sound again "woof!"

This is very confusing for the young prince. "w-what are you?!" he asked; a bit of afraid and confused.

The frog smirked. "i'm a fairy. If you let me stay at your house, let me eat three times a day and have a bedroom to sleep, i will grant your wishes." the frog informed.

"w-wait..." belphegor growled. "isn't that supposed to be for genies?!"

The frog rolled his eyes. "have you heard of cross-breeding?"

The young prince's eyes widened. "what?"

The frog sighed as it explained. "i am a crossbreed of fairy and a genie..."

The prince's mouth gaped open. But before he could even react, the frog continued.

"and a frog, a dog, a cat, a pokemon, a ninja, an illusionist, a saiyajin, a spell master, a demon lord, satan's son, a god of death, a Trinosaurus Rex, a peacock, a butterfly but with a brown wings and most of all, a human; all three races."

The prince absorbed those information. It took a few moments before he laughed, giggled and grinned. "shishi. Fine, i'm going to let you stay."

The frog smirked in triumph as it made a different sound again. "pika!"

Then, they went back to the castle.

"hey..." The frog called out.

Bel looked at him. "what?" he asked; slightly pissed because of an unknown reason.

The frog let out a thinking sound as he spoke. "aren't you supposed to be black?"

Bel growled. "what? You a racist now?"

"nigga, i aint racist." Fran said.

"now you're calling me a nigger!" Bel growled.

"what time is it, nigga?" Fran asked.

"fuck this shit, man! It's fucking nigger o' nigger! Will you fucking stop calling me 'nigga'?! I aint black!" belphegor growled in frustration. His eyebrows knitting together and his head smoking like its on fire.

"oh, no wonder its so dark..." fran mumbled.

Belphegor rolled his eyes. "someday... I'm going to watch you while youre being fucked by karma in the ass."

"thankyou for your continued support." fran said like he's a robot.

"fuck! Will you shut up you damned bastard!" belphegor was getting more and more frustrated.

"nope nope nope. You need to kiss me."

"well that's fine if that will shut..." belphegor's eyes widened. "Need to what?!" belphegor was surprised. Did he just hear the word 'kiss'?

"kiss..." Fran then pointed at his lips. "i mean, right here. Any type of kiss."

"are you trying to say i need to french kiss an Anura like you?!"

(**anura is the scientific name for frog)

"if youre feeling bad, i feel worse. I cant imagine kissing a retard, psycopath, stupid, idiot, liar, ugly, disastrous, fat, clumsy, nerd, bitch, slut, whore, dumb like yourself."

"fine! You make my blood pressure rise."

"thankyou for that praise." Fran insulted. "and you're not denying all the insults i stated. How brave of you, senpai."

"shut up." belphegor hissed before he moved fran closer to him; hesitating a bit.

"dont stop it... Just let it happen." fran closed the distance.

"what the fuck are you saying?!" belphegor growled.

"just to lessen the sile...fffhhh..." fran was cut off by a what...? What...

"hfsey snsenpdgai... Tsag kuck afresfs?" (hey, senpai, what the fuck are you doing?) Fran tried to speak, but then again, its hard to when a fucking... Pair of... Something... Is on your lips...

Then, to his surprise, his body became... Heavier but comfortable. At last! He was a human again!

Belphegor pulled away for a second when he felt what he was kissing changed. He was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him but didnt show his amazement. "hey, dont fucking speak while kissing." then, he kissed Fran again.

Fran yelped in surprise. "So, this is... A kiss... Ahh... "

The question is... When will their fucking kiss end? I mean... How far would they go and...

No! I aint jealous! No! I aint single... Well... Im single but.. You dont have to announce it!

Yeah... This is the end of the two one shot story of destroyer-sama.

See you again...!

Dont say that this is boring!

Thankyou for those who are reading this now!


End file.
